


I see you

by zation



Series: The shorties [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel, Case Fic, Dean can't stop looking at Cas, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prompt Fic, Season 6 Compliant, Semi-Public Sex, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: Original prompt:Dean can’t stop staring at Cas.Or,The one where Castiel isn’t stupid.





	

  


Cas has this curl of hair just under his ear. Cas’ hair is always ruffled but that little curl remains a constant and Dean can’t decide whether he wants to mess it up or not. If he reaches out with just his finger he could poke it out of shape real easy.

He doesn’t do it.

Cas and Sam are talking about some weapon of God or whatnot that must be found. Dean stopped listening when he realized they don’t really have any leads just yet. He does watch how Cas’ lips shape the words, though.

Ever since he and Cas came back from Purgatory it looks like Cas’ lips have become more pink, if that was even possible. Might be because everything was so bleak in Purgatory, like the colors had been muted. Up here, topside, Dean stares his share and catalogues the colors.

Cas has a lot of colors.

Dean likes to watch Cas move. Sometimes his body looks a bit stilted and Dean thinks that’s because his grace might be at war with his vessel. Cas has gotten better at using his vessel, though, and Dean thinks it got even easier for the angel since Jimmy Novak died and left Cas alone in the body.

Sometimes Dean feels bad about how he stares at Jimmy Novak but doesn’t see him at all. This is Cas to Dean and no one else. Cas has a straight nose, sharp jaw, longer lashes than is appropriate for a man, and little bags under his eyes. Jimmy Novak had all that too but Dean didn’t see it then.

Cas once told Samuel Campbell that his real form was as big as the Chrysler Building. Dean doesn’t know if that was just showboating or not but he doesn’t think so. Cas doesn’t lie about things like that. Dean watches Cas for signs that his vessel is too small and he thinks that’s what the stiffness is coming from.

Dean thinks Cas’ body is just the right size.

He’s a bit shorter than Dean, but not by much. He has sinewy arms that Dean couldn’t stop staring at that time Cas took off his trench coat and rolled up his sleeves. Dean had thought Cas would have dark arm hair but it was actually kind of light. Dean wants to see it again but Cas rarely removes his clothes and Dean doesn’t ask, not about things like that.

Cas’ fingers are thinner than Dean’s. Piano fingers, someone who’s better at words than Dean would call them. Dean thinks his own fingers are clunky in comparison. Cas wields his angel blade like a badass and his fingers never falter. Dean wants them to not falter over other things than just weapons.

Cas has so much softness to him that’s never shown.

Today they are visiting a vic’s neighbor to try and see if she knows anything about what has happened to the woman living next door. Cas is certain it’s another God weapon. Sam isn’t convinced. Dean gets distracted by how the neighbor keeps flirting with Cas.

Putting her hand on his arm, smiling enticingly. Cas is just as stoic as ever and probably doesn’t even notice it. He does get a bit short with her when she doesn’t answer Sam’s questions but instead just tries to show Cas around her house. Dean’s certain she wants to show him her bedroom.

She’s not miffed at Cas’ harsh words, though. Seems to only like him more for it and Dean sees the little wrinkle of confusion between Cas’ eyebrows. She’s almost pulling him, Sam is giving up, and Dean sees somewhat red.

"You know what?" he says, too loud. "If you don’t have any useful information then we best head on out. This is after all a federal investigation."

If Cas had been human he probably would have stumbled when Dean grabs his arm and yanks him away from the stunned woman. As it is, Cas just turns in a graceful flurry of coattails and ends up too close to Dean. Dean doesn’t push him away. Sam sighs and Cas’ incredibly blue eyes drill into Dean’s soul.

"Thank you for your time." Sam says with a smile. He stays to give the woman his card but Dean is already herding Cas out of there.

"She might have been hiding something." Cas protests mildly. "I could have read her mind."

"No more touching, Cas."

Thankfully, Cas doesn’t comment on that. Dean still has a grip on the angel’s elbow as he steers him out of the lecherous woman’s house.

He takes a moment when they’re outside to brush invisible dust and wrinkles out of Cas’ coat. Cas lets him but seems confused. Dean just frowns hard enough that Cas knows not to ask stupid questions. Cas has learnt over the years.

"We could check the vic’s house again." Sam suggests when he joins them. Dean shakes his head.

"Not now. Let’s get some grub." He makes a face when Sam sighs. "Where d’you wanna go, Cas?"

"I don’t…?" Cas doesn’t tilt his head as much now as he did in the beginning but when he does Dean stares his share. Cas squints at him. "I don’t require sustenance, Dean. You know this."

Dean rolls his eyes. "Local diner it is, great choice feathers."

Dean gets the meat lover’s plate and digs in with gusto. Sam makes a disgusted noise at the back of his throat and Dean just chews louder. Cas is looking out the window, his face impassive. Dean forced him into the booth so he would have to either climb over Dean to get out or fly out of there. And Dean knows that Cas doesn’t like flying when he thinks other people might see.

Dean plays a lot of games like that.

It’s warm in the diner and Dean is sweating in his fed suit. Cas is of course not showing any signs of being affected even though he has more layers than Dean. His neck is an untouched expanse of smooth skin and when Sam is finished with his bunny food and whips out his laptop Dean lets his eyes drift to Cas’ neck.

It’s long. Cas’ scruffy beard has spread to his neck a bit too, not confined only to his cheeks and chin. It’s grown down almost to his Adam’s apple. Dean scratches his own scruff and thinks about Cas’. If it feels the same. Decides that it probably does. Beard is beard. Dean saw Cas in a fully grown beard in Purgatory. It was softer than Dean thought it would be.

Cas follows Dean to the diner’s restroom after the food is gone and Dean doesn’t really know why. Cas doesn’t relieve himself but stands impassively as Dean utilizes one of the urinals. He fiddles with the soap dispenser and washes off his hands in the sink instead. Dean stares as the suds travel up Cas’ sleeves and wet his coat.

"Grace not enough?" Dean tries to joke but his voice is too hoarse. The suds form little bubbles that trace Cas’ knuckles.

"I enjoy the feeling."

"Weirdo."

Cas washes his fingers one by one and Dean’s dick twitches in his grip. He’s long since stopped pissing but he’s still standing there with his dick in hand. The door to the restroom is not locked and Dean doesn’t think it can be locked. The diner is full of patrons. Sam is still out there, probably clicking away on his laptop.

Cas inspects his nails.

Dean shakes himself out of his train of thoughts but barely manages to shake off his dick before Cas is suddenly standing way too close. Dean’s breath hitches.

"You have been staring." Cas breathes against Dean’s neck.

"The fuck?"

"Do not lie to me, Dean Winchester."

Dean’s dick twitches again. He’s just about to say something when the door to the restroom is flung open and two teenage boys tumble in. Cas is over by the sink so fast Dean hardly saw him move. He shakes off his dick again and tucks it into his pants. He’s washing his hands for way too long and Cas is just standing there.

The atmosphere is thick but the boys don’t seem to notice it. They talk about a video game and are out of there in under three minutes. One of them doesn’t wash his hands. Dean’s feel scrubbed raw.

As soon as they’re alone again Cas grabs Dean’s suit jacket and flings him into an empty stall. There’s not much privacy in there either and it smells like piss and upset stomach but Dean registers none of that because Cas’ lips are on his.

"You are free to stare." Cas murmurs in that rumble of his. Dean arches his back when Cas paws at his crotch. "But do not deny it when I call you on it."

"I didn’t mean…"

A small gasp escapes Dean and he grits his teeth against it, angry that he let himself get this caught up again.

"You are the one who doesn’t want to tell Sam." Cas growls in his ear. "You are the one who tells me to keep a distance in public. Yet you are the one who stares."

Dean is hard now. He can feel Cas’ answering erection but knows that the angel won’t let him touch it right now. Maybe tonight, maybe another night. Cas calls the shots on this and Dean contents himself with stealing glances.

"You’re the one… the one that’s…"

Dean’s mind is a jumble.

Cas squeezes his dick and Dean bucks harshly against him, kept in place by Cas’ hands on him. One on his dick, the other wrapped around both of Dean’s wrists above Dean’s head. Angel of the Lord pinning the Righteous Man to a wall.

"I don’t mind it, Dean." Cas breathes against Dean’s neck, his teeth shy of scraping Dean’s skin just right. "I don’t mind at all."

Dean bucks against Cas’ restraining grip again and is rewarded with Cas shoving his hand down Dean’s slacks. He’s hard, panting, sweating. His dick is weeping blobs of precome and it’s smearing all over Cas’ delicate fingers.

"I can’t stop." Dean whispers and doesn’t know if he means the staring or his orgasm. Cas doesn’t seem to mind either one.

He noses across Dean’s cheek and kisses him hard just as Dean lets go of the coil. Cas swallows his moan of relief and Dean does his best to kiss back even as his dick jumps in Cas’ grip. Cas is still hard but he backs away when Dean is done and slumping back against the stall’s dirty wall.

Cas licks his fingers and Dean stares. Stares and longs.

"Tonight." Cas agrees with Dean’s wordless plea. "Tonight, beloved."

Dean is clean again when they walk out of the restroom, angelic grace still tingling all over his body. Sam is still at their booth and he greets them with a serious face. Another dead body, he is now sure Cas was right about this being a weapon of God.

Cas nods as he slides back into his spot against the window. Dean watches Cas’ lips shape words as he converses with Sam about the next course of action.

 _Tonight_ might turn into tomorrow. Or another day. They might not have time, or energy, or privacy. It’s okay. Dean will wait. And stare, and long. Cas always comes to him, eventually.

  


**Author's Note:**

> This got more bittersweet than I expected…  
> Thank you for prompting me!


End file.
